The new tangor variety ‘RHM’ originated as a chance seedling discovered in 2001 in a cultivated planting at Eidsvold, Queensland, Australia. It is believed to be the progeny of female parent ‘Ellendale’ tangor (not patented) and male parent ‘Murcott’ tangor (not patented). The seedling was asexually reproduced by grafting in 2001 at Eidsvold, Queensland, Australia and was observed to determine whether the desired characteristics of the chance seedling would carry through to asexually propagated progeny. It has been found that the distinguishing characteristics of the tree and fruit of the newly discovered variety are reproduced through asexual propagation and have remained stable through successive generations.
‘RHM’ is a new and distinct tangor tree notable for its high quality fruit with rich mandarin flavor. ‘RHM’ has been compared to ‘Empress A’ mandarin (not patented), a similar variety, and is distinguished by its fruit, with lower acid levels, a unique taste profile, more intense red/orange skin and flesh color, and distinct maturity times. Trees of ‘RHM’ are distinguished from ‘Empress A’ by their increased vigor and more upright growth habit.
The colors of these illustrations may vary with lighting conditions. Color characteristics of this new variety should therefore be determined with reference to the observations described herein, rather than from these illustrations alone.